


The course of the star

by Clara_Jimmy



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Beleriand, First Age, First Meetings, Gen, POV First Person, POV changes mid-story, Slice of Life (I´m kidding :D), Third Kinslaying, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_Jimmy/pseuds/Clara_Jimmy
Summary: It happened that Elros and Elrond found themselves abandoned during the Third Kinslaying.





	1. Wait a little longer

**Author's Note:**

> In the year 534 of the F. A. Eärendil left the Havens of Sirion. Two years later, 536, Elros has a question for Elwing.

“When will dad come home?” a small voice behind me said. I was in the sitting room going through the things we wanted to take with us today to the beach and, very much startled, I immediately turned around. Of course. It was little Elros, who somehow managed to sneak up on me again and who was looking at me with wide eyes. He was half hugging the door with one arm, unsure whether to enter the room or to just stay in the hallway. I swore I could have heard a hint of depression in his young voice and I frowned a little. That was not good. I set the basket aside on the table and opened my arms to signal to him to come closer.

“Come here, little one. Elros, come here. Why do you ask?” I asked him instead, troubled by his question and the expression on his face. I didn’t even have to guess why he wanted to know that. And then the spell that has been holding him broke and he ran to me, all but crashing straight into my arms. He held on tightly and I whispered calming words to his ear, kissed both his cheeks and stroked his hair. But after a moment I gave him a searching look, hoping that he would tell me what exactly was weighting down his soul.

“What is going on?”

“Do you think he will come home soon?” said faintly.

“Oh darling…,” I only managed to say at first. I have been caught off guard today and I felt my heart sink deeper and deeper like a boulder thrown into the sea.

“That maybe on my begetting day…?” My soul ached for my little son, whose eyes were brimming with tears already. I pulled him into an embrace again.

“Hush darling.... hush…,” I whispered to him, running my hand through his hair, all the while trying to think of an answer that might soothe him and not be a lie. I had no desire to make things up, that could only cause problems. But how could I tell him that it would take many years before he saw his dad again? He would miss him on more than just one begetting day…

“Elros, you know that he is traveling far away, searching for the land of Valinor and those who live there. He is at sea… it has been only two years...”

“It has been more than enough. He can come back now,” he almost pleaded as if Eärendil simply waited for his permission. I wondered what to say. It has not been easy for me to understand his reasons for the sudden departure and I feared that our sons were still too young to grasp the importance of his journey and the costs that came with it. I wished he had stayed, now more than ever. My thoughts flew to the necklace lying in the drawer in our upstairs study… We had to survive the war, but that Silmaril was the root of it… And the reason why we were forced to live by the sea and why my home in Doriath had been destroyed… I wondered what Eärendil would want to do with it…

“Mom?” Elros said and I realised I have been silent for quite a while.

“Oh Elros, your father cannot come back home now… It is more difficult than that,” I tried my best to say, “I wish for him to be here as much as you do, darling, but we both must be strong. I am afraid he will be gone for a long time.”

“But he wouldn´t just leave, no? He will come back, right, mom?”

“Is that what has been bothering you?!” I exclaimed, completely stunned by that idea, “your dad would never leave us! No, he loves us, he loves you, you know that, right sweetheart? He will return, of course he will.”


	2. On the cliff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the year 538 of the F. A. and Elwing faces the remaining Sons of Fëanor.

He held my gaze for what seemed like an eternity and neither of us wanted to flinch or look away, that would be a sigh of weakens, uncertainty or surrender.

“Give me the jewel, Elwing,” Maedhros made the demand once again and held his hand extended, his palm open, indicating that I should waste no time and hand over the jewel that hung from my neck and which I have been clutching desperately. Maybe in fear that he would reach out and try to rip it out of the chain? Because the feeling of the crystal was somehow comforting? Now I looked around, quickly surveying the other soldiers behind him and what was going on in the city. Smoke, slaughter, chaos. Most of the city was probably in ruins already.

“Give me the jewel,” he repeated, speaking slowly but this time with a clear edge and harshness. He was losing patience, if he ever had any.

“…and I swear nothing will happen to you. I swear we will leave your people alone, we only want what is rightfully ours. The Silmaril,” he said the word as if it could cure an illness or strike people dead on the spot.

“...it has been crafted by our father and it belongs to us, his sons, you have to know that is true!” Again, we measured one another, and he carefully raised his hand a little and I felt completely trapped. There was only the sea behind me. And dozens of mad soldiers before me. This will not end well. 

“We will not hurt you. Or your family," he spoke softly, "or anyone else. One word from me and it will stop.” But at that moment another soldier ran to us, his sword drawn and bloodied, and stopped only a short distance away. I instinctively took a step back. I was already standing almost at the edge of the cliff and now I could feel my balance giving way as the sole of my shoe suddenly met only air. I staggered and my heart started to beat like crazy.

“Elwing,” Maedhros spoke through his teeth, nearly growling, “give me the Silmaril,” he said, putting emphasis on each syllable.

They will never let me go, I thought hopelessly. He cannot, not if I still hold the Silmaril. And he will run that sword through my chest the second I surrender the jewel. It is all they care about, after all, I will not be important to them any longer, my life would be declared worthless. And they will not stop the slaughter in the city either, they will butcher anyone just like when they attacked Doriath… The faces of my young brothers suddenly flashed before my eyes. The last time I saw them my whole family was gathered in the dining room and everything was peaceful and alright. The next day, the Sons of Fëanor came… 

I will not let them have it, I thought with a sudden surge of anger. I can still do one thing and ensure it will not fall to anyone´s hands. If that jewel means everything to them, they shall never have it. For the last time I allowed myself to glance in the distance. Aching with sorrow and grief, I looked at the smoking buildings and the house I owned, hoping my sons would stay hidden and be safe. I regretted leaving them alone now. But they still had a chance, I had to believe that. I took a shallow breath of air. I didn’t look at my pursuers, only turned around abruptly and threw myself over the cliff.

“NO!” was all I heard before my body hit the waves and the roar of the sea made me deaf to everything else.

The seawater stung my eyes, it got into my mouth and nose, burning, and I was not able to breathe. I fought to open my eyes and from what I managed to see the water was coming at me from all directions. Huge blue white columns of water. They crashed into me with an enormous strength, the roaring in my ears rose beyond what was possible. And suddenly I felt myself being carried to the surface. I pierced the water and flew up, up and up. I closed her eyes again, protecting myself from the sunlight, and gasped for fresh air. Few seconds passed and I realised that I could still sense the Silmaril on my chest. It was warm and bright as if it was pulsating. I saw the sea spread itself before me. And beneath me, the waves appearing smaller and smaller with each second. I flew.

And then I remembered the voice, the roar beneath the water that was more than just sea, or perhaps it was the Sea itself. It told me to fly and I knew where.


	3. When it all changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elros and Elrond are thrown into the madness that is the Third Kinslaying.

Standing on the chair and peering out of the window, I couldn’t look away. I didn’t want to see it, but I couldn’t move, only stare at what was happening in the garden. Mom had gone outside, and we saw her talking to the people who were running away. And then the soldiers appeared, she turned and they started running after her and stopped near the edge of the cliff…

I gasped. I put my hand on the glass. Maybe she could hear me. But what would I tell her? We´re here? Don’t leave? What is going on? I heard Elros crying beside me and suddenly I could feel my own tears. Please, don’t leave us here, I thought.

Mom had dragged us in to the bedroom, saying she needed to go outside for a minute. When she knelt and kissed us and the Silmaril pendant almost hit Elros on the head we promised to lock the door and hide because it was dangerous. She would come back for us. And if not, we were to wait until it was quiet, leave the city and find someone good or follow the coast.

Now it terrified me to watch, but I couldn’t look away. A group of soldiers stood before mother and she had only the sea behind her. Their swords were pointing at her and everyone just stood still. I held my breath. Another soldier ran to them and then- our mom was gone. Gone. Over the cliff. She fell and I couldn’t see her anymore.

“Mom!” I heard a cry next to me. Then a crushing sound and footsteps. I turned from the window and too late I saw my brother opening the door and disappearing in the hallway.

“Elros, no!” I cried out, “come back, you stupid-!”

If he ran out of the house, they would see us. I flew down the stairs, but it was too late. I ran outside after Elros, desperate to catch up with him. I had to do something. He screamed, but I was too afraid to call and attract someone´s attention. And then with new horror I saw him run to the soldiers standing on the cliff. They turned around, startled. And the soldier closest to us picked up Elros who started to scream and thrash in his arms.

“Do not hurt him! It is just a child!” the man shouted.

“And another one!” the other soldier said. Oh, that was me. But I didn’t care about them anymore and did the only thing I could think of and kicked the soldier in the leg as hard as I could.

“Leave my brother!”

“Elrond, help me! Let me go!”

“Leave him be! Put him down!” I kicked his again and bit him too and after a second Elros fell onto the ground.

“Do not hurt them!” the soldier shouted.

We immediately ran back and headed to the streets, deeper in the city. I could hear the soldiers calling to us, trying to catch us, and hoped we could get away.


	4. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elros and Elrond meet Maedhros and Maglor.

Eventually, we were caught. The next morning, after we spent the night hidden behind some barrels, shivering and crying. I woke up still holding onto Elros, but the sun out and I realised it was a really bad hiding spot. And of course, a few people went by and one of them noticed. We were too scared to get up and hide somewhere else because the soldiers were still there. And so they found us. A thought crossed my mind, ´Elrond, now you prepare for the worst´, like they sometimes said in stories. But I wasn’t sure what than meant. Hurt us?

“Don´t worry, I won´t hurt you. Come out from there,” the man said as he came closer and showed his empty hands. I didn’t trust him, but what else could we do? Trapped between a wall and a barrel and the only way we could escape was ahead.

“Come on, let´s go. Come out of there, you two.”

I knew we should move, but something kept me from standing up. It went on like that for a couple of minutes and other people stopped and we became the centre of attention. And then the soldier from yesterday turned up. He approached us and the others fell back.

“No need to be afraid. We will not hurt you,” he said.

I turned my eyes to Elros and whispered, “what do you think?”

“We have to get out, I guess,” he replied.

“Do not be afraid. I was worried about you. When you ran away and we could not find you anywhere,” the soldier continued and also showed us he had no weapon.

“My name is Maglor. What are your names?” he asked and smiled.

“Don’t tell him, Elrond!” my brother whispered in my ear before a weak, “sorry…”

“So, Elrond, is it? And you?” he said, looking at Elros.

“Elros…,” he mumbled.

“You are Elwing´s sons, are you not?” he asked and Elros and I exchanged a glance. Is that a good thing? The soldier already knew, I was sure.

“Yes…,” I admitted.

“I am afraid your mother will not return for some time…,” he told us. Elros squeezed my hand tighter and I couldn’t breathe.

“We did not mean for this to happen. We do not want to hurt you. Elros, Elrond, you can come with us if you like, you will be safe,” he said and extended his hand towards us. Elros and I looked at each other again. We were not sure, but we couldn’t stay here. They wouldn’t let us. Our city was theirs now. I nodded. Elros returned the nod and we agreed. We slowly got to our feet and I held my breath, fearing what would happen. We stopped before the man, but didn’t dare to take his hand.

“Will you come with me? I will take you to our camp. You must be cold and hungry,” he said, “do not be afraid. Come on.”

We walked through the city, following the man who walked slowly and looked at us every now and then. We walked through ruins. The white marble was dirty and smashed. The air smelled of smoke and… blood, I realised. The stains on the ground and walls terrified me. We stepped over pieces of wood, stone and glass, even random clothes. This wasn’t our home.

“Come on, it is not far,” the man said.

Their camp was just outside the gates, many tents on the field next to the river. Right from the start we were watched by everyone. The soldiers looked disturbed or surprised, and some were wounded. But when I saw another one stirring something in a pot, I just felt very hungry. I looked at Elros and his eyes were wide.

“How are you doing, you two?” the man asked, “we will find some place for you, do not worry.”

Once in the centre of camp and the man called to someone in the other language. Quenya. Another man appeared from nowhere and we stared. If I didn’t trust the first one, he terrified me more than anyone. His hair was the colour of blood and there were real blood stains on his face and clothes. Elros and I took a step back and clutched each other´s hands. Maybe we shouldn’t have come here.

“Boys, this is my brother, Maedhros. He is in command here,” the man who led us here said, still smiling.

“Do not fear, you are quite safe here,” the red haired one spoke and knelt. He looked at his brother and they spoke for a minute. Something about children, brothers and going somewhere.

Then he nodded and spoke, “yes, you can stay here with us. We will get you some food, what do you say?” And the unexpected smile somehow made him look like an elf and I knew we would be alright.


	5. You´re not that bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time after the Third Kinslaying Elros and Elrond spend time with Maglor.

“It was a bird, you idiot!”

I saw that Maglor was preparing to say something, but I exclaimed then, “the Silmaril! The bird had the Silmaril!” I looked over at my brother who was still scowling. I raised my eyes to the clear sky and tried to imagine how the jewel would look up there. A bright light, like a star, only during the day so against the blue and the clouds. But the sky was painfully empty and my heart suddenly ached.

“That still doesn’t prove anything…,” I said weakly.

“Like I said! You two stupid people can´t recognize a bird from a… well a bird!” Elros said and put his hands on his hips. Maglor laughed and looked at both of us in turn.

“I saw her leap from the cliff into the water, fly towards the sky, and the light of the Silmaril was still with her,” he said. Elros abandoned his pose and looked at him sceptically.

“You saw her fly from the sea?” he asked slowly.

“Yes. We rushed to the cliff but could not see your mother anywhere anymore. Of course, we feared that she was dead, but then a bird flew up from the place where she had fallen and I am certain it was her,” he said and smiled. Could it be possible for my mother to change into a bird? Did mother know some spells? If she did, she never told us about that skill.

“How could she turn into a bird?” Elros was still sceptical.

“I do not know. There are many forces in this world and people can do many strange things. As to how, I am as clueless as you are,” Maglor replied.

“I know!” I cried out as I suddenly remembered something, “Lúthien turned into a bat! And she turned Beren into a werewolf. And she was mother´s grandmother…,” I said, feeling very proud.

“That she did. You are right,” Maglor spoke slowly and he seemed impressed, “it would not occur to me, but you must know the story better that I.” And at last a smile appeared on my brother´s face. He looked happy now, finding some hope in my words and the story we both knew well.

“She could, could she…,” he said, “and so mother did the same.”

“I am glad you changed your mind, Elros,” Maglor told him, smiling, “you both will see your mother again, I am sure of it. In the meantime, you will have to suffice with us.”

“You´re not that bad…,” Elros murmured.

I smiled and met Maglor´s eyes and said, “you´re quite alright.”


	6. The new star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the year 542 of the F. A. and Elros and Elrond witness Eärendil´s ascend to the heavens. That sounded… not that kind of ascend, he´s doing ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some pictures that I found somewhere, to get the right mood: [ magical](http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2016/12/02/18/3AF78E1900000578-0-image-a-11_1480704960331.jpg),[ stunning](https://3.bp.blogspot.com/-9KEwCyXKs6A/WF4yLJNBSgI/AAAAAAAADeg/28H4-fixPJcvmKiCHT2vJL0drViQnm9ogCLcB/s1600/15723682_1380008935377601_1977393707591258018_o.jpg).

“Elros. Wake up, there is something you have to see.” I heard a whisper and opened my eyes immediately. All my senses told me that something was under way. When I turned around, I saw Maglor by Elros´s bedside, trying to wake him.

“Maglor?” I whispered and he caught my eyes. His shone even in the darkened room, reflecting the moonlight that came from the window. “What is it?”

“Elrond, get out of bed, you will not believe it,” he said in an excited tone and smiled. Next to me, Elros grumbled something about time and buried himself under the blanket in an attempt to make Maglor disappear. I secretly kicked him and then giggled at his protests.

“Get up, you two,” Maglor repeated and stared down at us, amused, “put on some clothes, the temperature is quite low. We go to the ramparts, there is a surprise up in the skies.” That startled me. And so, my curiosity drove me out of the bed and in a split second I was pulling on my boots and I tripped two times before realising that I was doing it the wrong way.

“What is up in the skies?” I asked impatiently and with my one good boot I stumbled over to the window and looked outside. There was nothing out there that would seem particularly strange. The night was quiet.

“On the other side of the fortress,” Maglor added, “unfortunately, you cannot see it from here. Now get up! I promise you will regret it otherwise!”

Elros peered from under the blanket, his expression suspicious.

“If this is another lesson on being prepared or steeling one´s spirit…,” he started but his head vanished under the cloak I threw at him. He tossed it away and looked like a great offense has been done on him, leaped out of the bed, and then through the door, as I swung it open and ran out into the hallway. I ran through the castle, now cold, dark and empty, and picked the shortest way to the ramparts. Elros was on my heels and managed to catch me once, and while laughing we left hallways and stairs behind and finally reached the top. When I opened the door the cold wind bit my face and blew in my hair.

“Oh! Damn, it´s cold,” Elros exclaimed and kept shuffling from one foot to the other. The stone tiles were covered in a sheet of ice with the random snowflake here and there and must have hurt his feet.

“Step on my boots,” I told him and as he did, I remembered to look up to search for the mystery Maglor had talked about.

I didn’t know what I expected. Not this. As I saw the millions of stars scattered across the blackness, I immediately spotted one that was not like the others. High up, it stood out; greater, brighter, almost pulsating, shining a strange light, a perfect colour. It even seemed brighter than the moon. I was astonished. I have seen that light before. The realisation came suddenly. How could have I forgotten? It felt like a hand squeezed my heart. Mother. Father… The necklace. That bright jewel. A Silmaril. I stared at the sky, my eyes wide with wonder and thousand unanswered questions.

“The star you see is here for you,” Maglor said from behind us, “although not actually a star in nature – one of the Silmarils, the one that was freed, the one that your mother had in her possession.”

My gaze was captured by that light. I felt rather than saw Elros stepping off of me, and then heard him pulling on his boots. He was by my side the next moment and only then I was able to look over. He was wrapped in his cloak, cape over his head, and he met my eyes. We were thinking the same. We leaned against each other and looked up again.

“I believe it is a sign of hope,” Maglor spoke, “your father’s endeavour must have been successful. We are not alone. There is someone far across the Sea who has not forgotten… and still cares… And there is the Silmaril in the skies that is a promise of things to come. Times are changing again, I have a feeling that it will not be a long time before we see some great changes in Beleriand.”

I felt it too. The light in the sky was telling me it would be different from now on. Mother and father were not coming, but they were safe, they have reached the shores of Valinor. I remembered that this used to be very important when mother spoke of father. I wondered for how long this star would stay. Would it sail back in the morning? I wanted to stand on the ramparts through the whole night, just watching.

“Do you think it will come down?” Elros asked.

“I doubt it,” Maglor replied, “it left these lands, you know. I think it can only fly high above where nobody can touch it.” I nodded absently, that made sense. It was a message. I wondered who else might be been seeing it right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I haven’t done anything in this fandom for more than a year and I currently don’t really have time to do a lot, which is a shame. So, I thought I would at least post some things that I had completed, there is no good reason why they should just sit in my drawer. I wrote this story like two years ago and had actually intended it to be the first one I would post. Guess not. I am especially proud of Elwing on the cliff and the last chapter.  
I hope you enjoyed it!  
And let me know if you think there are any errors.  
Also, I am not sure about the rating… I increased it because of war orphans and mentioning of violence.


End file.
